


Verdant

by Moiself



Category: CockyBoys RPF, Porn RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Coming Untouched, Duke!Adam, Exhibitionism, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, Sex Magic, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke Adam is returning home to his beleaguered land when he comes across a beautiful creature in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Clearing

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero excuses for this, nor do I particularly feel like they're warranted. I love fantasy, I love gay porn, why not combine the two?!
> 
> This is pure self indulgence & thanks are owed to CBD & bingbinghua on tumblr for giving me the encouragement I needed to go 'Ah fuck it!' and write.

Duke Adam shifted in his saddle. It had been another long day’s ride and he and his men were weary. He called to the small party to dismount and make camp. They weren’t going to clear this wood before nightfall, so the dell they had reached would make as good a spot to rest as any. Only the Laird of the Woods and his people would be so deep in the trees, and in faith the Duke was starting to believe they were naught but a fanciful tale the mothers of the lands bordering the forest told their offspring to stop them from straying far from home. He had seen no man-like creatures save for his own guard on his journey to petition the High King for aid for his stricken land, or on this, the empty handed trip home.

Despair washed over him as his thoughts turned to the plight of his people, still struggling to restore his mountain dukedom to vitality three years after he defeated the dragons that swept in over their northern border, decimating villages, scorching the earth with their fiery breath, destroying all that grew and baking the earth like brick so nothing would grow again. 

While his men set up the camp and prepared a meal, Adam sank deeper and deeper into his own thoughts, desperately trying to come up with a way to help his people and his land. Leaving them to enjoy the unexpected break from travel, once they had all eaten, he quietly slipped away from the main party to the quiet solitude of his own bedroll. With the afternoon sun still bright in the sky, it was far too early for sleep, so drawing a book from his saddle bag, he settled down to lose himself in the words of others for a little while.

The sounds of camp life though proved to be too much of a distraction.

Tucking his book back carefully in his bags, Adam got to his feet, torn between the wish to rejoin his company or take a stroll about the edge of the clearing to stretch his legs and clear his mind.

Stretching his legs won out when the gentle babbling of water made itself known at the utmost edge of his awareness. Suddenly overcome with the desire to bathe away the aches of travel, he set off in search of the sound.

Adam passed beneath the trees with ease, his mind empty of all care except for following the soothing bubbling sounds, changing course a few times when it quietened until at last he reached a small clearing, bounded on one side by the steam he had tracked.

He halted under the cover of the woods, for the clearing was not empty.

A robed figure knelt in front of a simple stone altar that stood on the banks of the brook, forehead pressed to the lush green grass in supplication. Their back to Adam, he could not tell if it was a man or a woman.

Before he could take another step closer or announce his presence, the prostrated figure completed their devotions, sitting back on their heels and in one smooth graceful gesture pushed the hood of their robe back, allowing it to fall from their shoulders and pool on the ground, revealing a very beautiful, unmistakably male physique.

The Duke drew in a quiet breath at the sight. The man in front of him was broad of shoulder, the planes of his muscular back sweeping inwards to a neat waist before flaring out to a wondrously round firm ass that Adam instantly desired to feel under his hands. The man’s skin and hair bore the golden kisses of the sun, and when he turned his face to the clearing for a moment, Adam felt that the pounding of his heart would surely reveal his presence.

The young man’s handsome face was as fair as his figure, only a neatly trimmed beard giving any indication of his age. He reached out with his right hand, a serene expression falling over his features, and as Adam continued to watch unseen from the shadows, dipped his fingers into the bell shaped bloom of a flower the Duke had not noticed before.

They glistened wetly in the sunlight as he withdrew them from the blossom. 

In a small flurry of activity, the young man grasped the gathered fabric of his robe, flinging it free of his body and altered his kneeling stance, leaning forward slightly, bracing himself against the altar stone, knees spread wider exposing his dusky hole.

Adam felt his cock start to stir, blood flowing south as the man began to trace his puckered rim with those wet fingers, circling the delicate flesh once, twice, three times before slipping a single finger inside. He gave a soft moan that shot straight to the Duke’s loins.

He reached down and palmed his growing bulge through his clothing, leaning back against the nearest tree to see what would happen next.

His curiosity was quickly sated as the young man added a second finger, plunging as deep inside his own body as he could manage, back arching exquisitely as he strained to reach. A longing to run his tongue all along that beautiful curve ran through Adam with enough strength to make him shudder.

When the kneeling man added a third digit to the two already working at his hole, Adam had no choice but to slip a hand under his waistband and wrap his fingers around his hard shaft, wishing instead it was the heat of the man’s ass.

The Duke squeezed his cock tighter, watching on as the man removed his fingers from his ass entirely, sitting back on his heels as he dipped into the bell blossom once more, the wetness dripping from his hands this time before his hand disappeared from Adam’s view in front of him, the flexing of his shoulder causing the Duke to wonder what he was doing.

Adam didn’t have to wait long to find out.

The young man stood, revealing to Adam that instead of being a single large block of stone, the altar was in fact a large rear block with a smaller, lower section to the front and centre.

Still facing away from the Duke, it was this section that the young man stepped forward and mounted now, strong looking thigh muscles holding him steady as he sank down over a protruding stone phallus, slick with the sap he had used to anoint it.

It was all Adam could do to remain upright as he watched the stone cock stretch the young man out, the moans coming from the clearing doing nothing to help his efforts to remain on his feet and save himself from spilling into his pants like a youngster.

He lost his battle with gravity when the young man began to fuck himself on the altar, those muscular legs bending and flexing as he rose and fell, one hand grasping the top edge of the rear stone, the other out of Adam’s view, no doubt working the man’s cock.

Now on his knees, Adam shoved his pants free of his leaking dick, thumb sweeping through the drops of precome to ease his strokes as he furiously jerked himself off to the obscenely erotic show in front of him.

He could feel his orgasm approaching, was right on the edge of release when the man on the altar halted his own actions, and catching Adam’s gaze, extended a hand, wordlessly beckoning him forward…

 


	2. Beckoned Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duke gains knowledge of the stunning man in the clearing.

Adam rose to his feet and without dropping eye contact, stepped forward from the protective canopy of the trees. The young man astride the altar rewarded his action with a stunning smile, head bowing for a moment in greeting.

The duke drew nearer, that smile and beckoning hand tugging at something deep within the very centre of his being, reminded only of his exposed erection and undone pants when he felt the fabric whisper past his thighs to pool at his feet. As he continued his path towards the altar, stepping free of the puddle of fabric, the young man turned his face away and sank down once more on the stone phallus.

The babbling of the stream and the rustling of the trees as their leaves danced in the breeze faded into nothingness as all of Adam’s senses were focussed on the man ahead of him, eyes seeing nothing except the graceful motions of his beautiful body as he rose and fell, ears hearing nothing but the breathy moans falling from his lips, nose filling with the most glorious rich green aroma like a garden in bloom. His steps grew faster, taste and touch longing to join the orgy of sensation.

A hand, extended low and reaching backwards awaited him. Without even a moment’s hesitation he slipped his own into it, sparks crackling over his skin at the contact. The young man brought their joined hands forward, wrapping Adam’s arm around his waist and pulling him nearer, only the linen of Adam’s shirt now separating them.

He leaned his head back on Adam’s shoulder, his other hand now seeking the duke’s free one, and with both hands grasping the strong arms securely wrapped around his waist, raised himself up from the altar one final time.

Bearing the young man’s weight, Adam lifted him clear of the stone, taking a step backwards towards the centre of the glade before lowering him gently to his feet. 

The man released his grip on Adam’s arms, turning around within the circle they still formed, placing both hands on the duke’s muscled chest. His handsome face bore no trace of shame, shining chestnut eyes bright and guileless, pouting lips breaking into an open, enticing smile.

Hands swept down the length of Adam’s torso, seeking the hem of his shirt, and finding it, tugging on the fabric to draw it up his body and away. Adam removed his arms from their resting place on the other man’s waist with an audible reluctance, replacing them tighter once the offending garment was gone, pulling their bodies close, every point of contact now sizzling with a sparkling energy that the tiny portion of his brain not consumed in experiencing the moment told him was magic.

That same small awareness tried to alert Adam that lying with a creature of magic was an act of extreme folly, if not danger, it’s warning voice drowned out with the joyous symphony of pleasure as the two men’s lips met at last in a searing kiss. He ignored the warning voice in his head, all focus stolen away by the hardness of the young man's dripping shaft pressing against his own, by the warmth of his hands as his arms wrapped around the Duke’s neck, his fingers twisting into his dark curls, by the wet heat of his mouth when his lips parted, granting Adam’s tongue entry. 

His own hands skimmed across the sun-warmed skin of the man’s, gliding over the firm round globes of his ass, one bold exploring finger dipping into the cleft between his cheeks, Adam’s sigh breaking the kiss for a moment when he traced around the still wet, still loose entrance. Drifting lower still, both hands swept over those strong thighs Adam had admired, supporting the other man’s weight once again as he lifted him from the ground.

As the man’s legs wrapped around his waist, Adam felt a pressure at his calves, light, but enough to cause his to lose his balance, stumbling backwards. Rather than let go to save himself from the fall, the man in his arms held on tighter, tucking his head into the crook of Adam’s neck.

There was no impact.

Something springy and soft and fragrant cushioned their landing. More than cushioned it.

It was as if whatever it was had risen up to meet Adam’s body as it fell, and receiving him into it’s verdant embrace laid him out on a cushioned bed as gently as any mother might with her child.

The sizzle of magic crackled across his skin as the young man reared up, astride the reclining Duke’s hips now following their shift to a horizontal axis. 

“You were watching me.”

The man’s voice was rich and melodious, his words neither question nor accusation.

“I was following the sound of the stream. It was not my intention to intrude upon your...your…”

“...observances.”

The young man helpfully supplied the word which eluded the Duke.

“Yes, your observances, I did not mean to obstruct you.”

The man’s hands raked over Adam’s chest with a featherlight touch as he listened to him, his hips beginning to rock so slowly that the Duke almost thought he had imagined it.

“It was only an interruption...we can continue.”

“ _We_?”

The young man’s answer came not in the form of words, but in action as he reached behind himself with a sure hand, and grasping the Duke’s hard shaft in hand dragged the head over his entrance. Adam let out a moan as the man pushed back, impaling himself on the firm flesh with the same ease and grace with which he had taken the stone phallus upon the altar into himself, slowly sinking down until Adam was buried in his channel to the hilt.

“We.”

The young man caught Adam’s hands in his own, bringing them to settle upon his neat waist, holding them there as he resumed his easy rhythm of rise and fall. Feet planted firm, the Duke rose up to meet the other man’s motions, their pants and groans mingling with the sounds of skin smacking on skin, filling the grove, drowning out the sounds of the forgotten brook.

Every sinew of Adam’s being felt drawn tighter than a bowstring, every nerve more alive, more sensitive than he could ever recall. At every spot where his body met that of the glorious creature gyrating about him, he felt the whisper of magic; underneath his palms, across the tops of his thighs...around his cock. As much as he longed to plunge into that perfect tight heat over and over until time ceased, he knew his orgasm, already close when he had been beckoned forth from the trees, was near once again and if the laboured breathy moans from the other man were any indication, he too was close to climax.

His attempt to free a hand to attend to the other man’s dick was met with a determined shake of the head and both hands being clasped tighter against the man’s body. His movements took on a different pattern now, each rise and fall punctuated with a dragging grind, pace building until neither man could hold back any longer.

Without a touch to his cock, the young man reached his peak, seed shooting across Adam’s belly and chest, thick ribbons of cream stark against the his dark hair. The shuddering clench of the man’s body tipped Adam over the precipice, his own orgasm arriving hard with only one more thrust, his release emptying into the other man’s channel with such ferocity that his vision dimmed.

Once his awareness returned, Adam guided the young man down to rest upon his chest, his softening cock sliding free, his hands cradling the man’s head and rubbing soothing circles across his muscled back until the aftershocks had settled. He placed a gentle kiss to the top of the man’s head.

“Did we complete your observances well?”

The young man raised his head just enough to peer up into Adam’s eyes, a tired smile on his lips.

“I believe we did.”

Feet flailing, Adam toed off the soft leather boots he still wore, and with only a little effort, clambered to his feet, young man still held firm in his arms. He made his way across the clearing to the bank of the stream and carefully walked into the water, easing them both down to sit in a perfectly sized pool, surprised to find it warmer than he expected.

The two sat without speaking, allowing the flowing water to wash away the sweat and stickiness of their passions, before returning to the bank to bask side by side in the warmth of the late afternoon sun. Adam broke the silence, suddenly mindful of his manners and wishing to cause no offence to any being with magic, particularly one so fine.

“I beg your forgiveness for not making a proper introduction. I am Adam, of the Duchy of Sinan…”

He offered his own true name, as was right and proper when greeting a person of the uncanny arts, but knew better than to ask for the other’s. No creature of magic would willingly gift the power that would give to a stranger, regardless of the intimate moment they had shared.

“...how may I address you?”

“I wear the name Carter. I’m pleased to meet you, Adam of Sinan.”

“Likewise, Carter.”

The two lay in the sun, Adam answering Carter’s questions about what had brought him to this part of the forest, about Sinan and it’s woes, Carter in turn explaining to Adam that he had made his way to this particular glade on a pilgrimage of sorts to pay honour to the spirits that dwelt there. The pleasantness of the conversation could only keep the approaching evening chill at bay for so long however and eventually, reluctantly, Adam rose to seek his clothing to redress.

The sight that greeted him when he turned to the glade stole his breath.

What had once been an empty carpet of green was now a meadow of wildflowers, a riot of colour and life, butterflies flitting from plant to plant, great fat bees busy gathering nectar.

He spun on his heel, mouth agape as he stared at Carter, who nodded and smiled.

“Yes, I think we completed our observances _very_ well indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://sortofgetit.tumblr.com/) & we can flap about gorgeous gay porn together.


End file.
